PS287
Secrets from Sneasel (Japanese: 故郷トキワシティ Hometown City) is the 287th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot At the Pokémon Transfer System Management Center, Lanette answers a call. She states that he sounds weird, which Brigette explains is because she has him on speakerphone. The call is revealed to be from , who has Celio with him. Bill asks Lanette and Brigette to help them with the situation on the Sevii Islands. Back at the Trainer Tower, the M2 Bind completely covers . The armor restrains Mewtwo, preventing it from moving. tries to get the M2 Bind off with Saur's help, but tells him that his efforts are useless. R comes back online and explains that the M2 Bind works like the restraints used on and 's parents, but several times stronger. Blue tries to have stop it again, but R stops it from moving with a virtual lock. Giovanni notes that although it is a smart computer, but since it was made by Carr R has some crass programming. This causes Carr to sneeze somewhere else. Despite this, Giovanni claims victory as he now has Deoxys on his side with Mewtwo restrained. Giovanni sends the Duplicates to attack the Pallet Town Pokédex holders. Confident that nothing can stop him, Giovanni leaves to go and continue his search for his son. Blue tries to stop Giovanni, but is knocked to the ground. The Deoxys Duplicates attack, only to be blasted away. The attacker is revealed to be Ultima, who blasted the Deoxys clones with her . Seeing that Professor Oak and Green's parents have been rescued, she offers to get them away with her Dragonite's help. Green apologizes to her parents about having to leave them again, but promises to beat the villains. Ultima tells Lorelei to borrow her Dragonite while she stays behind to help. Green asks Lorelei to help protect her parents. Blue tells his grandfather to go with Green's parents, but he states that he is staying for unfinished business. Professor Oak takes Green and reveals that intends on getting the Pokédexes that were stolen from him back. At the Pokémon Transfer System Management Center, Lanette talks to Bill about the effect the and had on . Brigette notes that there are other Pokémon that have multiple appearances, like the 28 known forms of and the spot patterns of . When Celio notes that they only look different, Brigette brings up 's four different transformations that change depending on the weather. Lanette suggests switching "weather" with "climate" to guess that Deoxys can change its Formes depending on where it is located. With this information, Bill figures out that Deoxys can switch between its Attack and Defense Formes with Kanto's climate. Although he doesn't fully understand it, Bill guesses that the Ruby and Sapphire contain Hoenn's climate, which allows it to become the Speed and Normal Formes. Bill thanks the two for their help, but Brigette states that they still need to find out the stones' source of power. Bill states that she's right and that he'll call them later. As he runs off, Bill states that their help could be instrumental in stopping the plan once and for all. Somewhere else, a voice tells a running to wait up. The Pikachu is revealed to be Chuchu who was running ahead of . After arriving in front of the Viridian Gym, Yellow wonders if Blue has come back to Pallet Town yet. She tells Chuchu that if Blue's back, then so is Red and Pika. She enters the Gym, but it is completely empty. Suddenly, a hologram of Blue appears from behind Yellow, surprising her and Chuchu. The hologram is revealed to be a pre-recorded message designed to battle challengers even when Blue isn't in town. Chuchu tells Yellow that she wants to fight, so Yellow decides to take the challenge. Blue's starts of the battle with and follows up with . Next, is sent out and uses to copy Chuchu's Ability, . Alakazam uses the Ability to Chuchu, defeating her. Yellow apologizes for the loss, but notes how good Blue's training skills are since his team is strong enough to battle without their Trainer. She quickly notices that Blue hasn't taken out the bust of Giovanni, the previous Viridian Gym Leader. Using her healing powers, Yellow fixes Chuchu's injuries and tells her that it's alright that they lost considering their opponent was Blue. Yellow decides to come back later, but notices someone approaching the Gym from afar. She assumes its a challenger, but a closer look reveals that it's actually and his team. Silver recognizes Yellow as the Trainer from the Kanto region who had the Rainbow and Silver Wings and uses a Pikachu. Yellow recognizes Silver as the boy that Green spent her childhood with. Silver approaches Yellow and asks her why she's there. Yellow explains that she was born in Viridian City. Silver checks Yellow's information on his Pokégear, only to find out that despite her being shorter than he is, she is actually a year older than him. When Yellow asks why Silver is here, he reveals that he had come there to find out where he was born. Since Green is probably having a reunion with her long-lost parents, Silver states that it's time for him to do so as well. Yellow offers to help Silver in any way she can. She decides to read 's memories to try and find something, but Silver tells her that Lance already tried and failed due to Sneasel's emotional scars. Despite this claim, Yellow manages to find something faint, which she assumes is because of Sneasel coming to Viridian City. Yellow uses her powers to draw out more memories and draws what's in Sneasel's mind. They go inside the Gym, where Yellow wonders why Sneasel was thinking about the bust of Giovanni. Back inside the Trainer Tower, Professor Oak and Green continue running down a corridor to escape Deoxys's duplicates. Green sends out Jiggly, who quickly inflates to block the clones from getting any closer. They enter a research room, where the three stolen Pokédexes are kept inside. Professor Oak reveals that Team Rocket knew that going after Deoxys wouldn't be easy, so they set their sights on the Pokédex. In addition to attacking him and stealing the Pokédexes, Professor Oak tells her that they made a black-colored copy of them, which was used by Carr. In addition to the standard usages of the Pokédex, the black Pokédex can display the attack and hit points of a Pokémon. Professor Oak rips his coat up, revealing three new model Pokédexes hidden inside. Since they're only empty boxes, he needs to transfer the old data into them. Suddenly, Jiggly deflates, having been defeated by the clones. To defend against them, Green uses Ditty as a shield while Professor Oak transfers the data. Green tries to have attack the clones, but they manage to get an attack in and destroy two of the original Pokédexes. Luckily, Professor Oak reveals that the data was already transferred in time. He asks Green to hand him the envelope that was addressed to her, which has three computer chips inside. Professor Oak reveals that he gave the chips to Green because she's more cunning than Red and Blue, who would have most likely have revealed their existence to the enemy. Professor Oak states that when he was attacked by Orm, he managed to sneak the chips into the envelope addressed to Green. Since the chips will contain data on Pokémon that not even Team Rocket will have seen, it would be dangerous if it fell into their hands. After a brief flash of light, the new model Pokédexes finally are completed. Back on Red, Blue, and Mewtwo's side, Deoxys's duplicates continue attacking. They determine from the clone's behavior that they're only puppets that the real Deoxys is controlling. Blue suggests that they find the real Deoxys and attack it. Mewtwo apologizes for not being able help, as the M2 Bind only gets tighter when it tries to escape from it. Mewtwo tells Red that the three of them will have to break the armor with their Pokémon attacks. Red points out that R stated that the M2 Bind is immune to attacks, but Mewtwo suggests it is only because there is no attack strong enough to defeat it yet. Much to Red's confusion, Mewtwo suggests attacking the M2 Bind with , , and , as the attacks are super effective toward one another and will destroy the armor whilst canceling each other out and leaving Mewtwo unharmed. Although Mewtwo claims the tactic is risky, Red decides to do it anyway. Red reveals that the real Deoxys isn't there, since he doesn't feel the sensation that he usually feels whenever it's around. On the Team Rocket airship, Giovanni is greeted by the Three Beasts. He asks Deoxys to uses its abilities. He hands it a handkerchief and asks if its original owner is still alive. Deoxys takes the handkerchief and uses its psychic powers to find out that the owner is in Viridian City. Giovanni has the airship chart a path to find his son in his hometown. Major events * With help from Lanette and Brigette, and Celio learn that the and can produce Hoenn's climate. * Lorelei is entrusted with getting 's parents to safety. * finishes the new Pokédexes. * reveals that he is searching for where he came from. * figures out a way to release itself from the M2 Bind. * sets out to find his son in Viridian City. * and 's old Pokédexes are destroyed. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * * * * * * Lorelei * Lance (flashback) * Ultima/ * Celio * Carr * Sird * Orm * Lanette * Brigette * Green's parents * * Pokémon Association Chairman (flashback) Pokémon * (Poli; 's; flashback) * (Saur; 's) * (Pika; 's; flashback) * (Snor/ ; 's; flashback) * (Vee; 's; flashback) * (Gyara; 's; flashback) * ( ) * ( 's) * ( ) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * (Jiggly; 's) * ( 's) * (Blasty; 's; fantasy) * (Ditty; 's) * (Chuchu; 's) * (Pibu; 's; fantasy) * ( ) * ( 's) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; Red Gyarados) * ( 's) * ( / ; 's) * (Ultima's) * (Lanette's) * (Brigette's) * ( ) * (multiple; fantasy) * (multiple; fantasy) * (multiple; fantasy) * (silhouette; fantasy) * (silhouette; fantasy) * (silhouette; fantasy) Trivia Errors In other languages |zh_cmn= (Taiwan) / (Mainland China) |vi=Quê hương thành phố Tokiwa |fr= }} de:Kapitel 287 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS287 zh:PS287